1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming pools, and, more particularly, to coping assemblies for use with swimming pools.
2. Description of the Related Art
Swimming pools are typically constructed with concrete side walls or a vinyl pool liner suspended from the top, periphery of the pool which defines the side walls. Regardless of the type of construction employed, swimming pools commonly include a shallow end and a deep end. Unfortunately, and despite precautions by the manufacturer, a swimmer may occasionally and foolishly dive into the shallow end of a swimming pool. It is known to place a warning sticker directly onto the coping of a swimming pool to warn a swimmer not to dive into a shallow swimming pool. If the letters on the warning sticker are nearly as tall as the sticker itself, then the lettering can only be read in a normal manner from one orientation. That is, a warning sticker placed on top of the coping with the lettering extending from left to right when viewed from the top may not be easily read when observed from the opposite side of the swimming pool.
What is needed in the art is a warning sign which may be easily attached to the swimming pool and observed from a swimmer on either side of the swimming pool.